Transformers: Moon Walker
by transcribedAmbitions
Summary: My first fanfic, save for the failed Tales of Vesperia one. Currently under reconstruction, read if you want to help. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I know all of you are waiting for my new Tales of Vesperia story, Secrets of the Past, but I have put that in hold due to "classified" problems. Instead, I am able to write this other story because I had a dream of it and decided it would be perfect to write on my fanfiction account. So, I am. I just want to put it somewhere before I forget it. So, here it is. I do not own the characters, just the story and Sapphire. And without any further wait, here is "Moon Walker".  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Raf was just getting out of school when he saw Jack and Miko, his two friends who also share his big secret: they went on daily and new adventures with alien robots that change into all sorts of vehicles, like jets and cars. They each had one protect them, the Autobots. Jack's Autobot was a female robot who trans-formed into a motorcycle. Her name was Arcee. Miko's was a large destruction-prone Autobot who liked Metal (music) and monster trucks as much as her. He became a large off-roader and he was called Bulk-Head. Raf's Autobot was different then his strange new friends'. Unlike the other bots, his robot couldn't talk. Well, he could, but not like the others. His bot was a black and yellow Camaro named Bumblebee. Bumblebee couldn't speak like the others, but he spoke through beeps and other computer-like noises. Raf could understand him, as well as the other Autobots, but Jack and Miko couldn't. Maybe it was because Raf was a 12-year-old computer genius, and could hack any system. Jack was only good at racing. Miko was good at playing electric guitar, getting in trouble, and getting everyone into sticky situations. Miko's parents lived in Tokyo, so she lived with two other people to call mom and dad.

Now, normally they would exit school to see their Autobot gaurdians waiting to take them to the converted missile silo hidden within a canyon wall now serving as the autobot base. But today was different, because the Autobots weren't there. Raf looked around before running over to Miko and Jack. It looked like they were argueing. Again.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he said as he aproached them.

"You mean, other then the fact that Miko wants to hunt down the Autobots to get some 'snaps' of Bulk-Head fighting the Decepticons?" Jack replied in a very annoyed tone.

"The cons are attacking again?" Raf asked, wondering what they were up to this time.

"Duh, why else would they be gone?" Miko stated. "I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"Ok, Miko, listen. My mom will be here soon to take us there. Can you just wait till then?" Jack reasoned. Miko crossed her arms and turned away. She didn't really like June, mainly because she was a joy-killer. Always about safety, never about fun.

She was a nurse at the Jasper Nevada Hospital. If she could have an Autobot, it would most likely be Ratchet, the Autobot medical expert. Just then, June pulled up.

"Hey kids! I brought sandwiches in case you get hungry." June said enthusiastically. She found out only a few days ago, when a rogue Decepticon named Arachnid kidnapped her to get Jack. She and Arcee have a history, a bad one. But whenever June could, she would stop by the base to say hi and try to go all 'safety first' and stuff.

"Mom..." Jack groaned.

After the all got in the car, Miko started pumping the music.

"Can't you put something calmer on?" June asked. Miko groaned and turned off the radio.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Oh my gosh!" June screamed after leaving the town and entering the canyon. She slammed the breaks and everyone lurched forward.

"Now I'm glad you told us to wear seatbelts.." Miko groaned.

"Yeah. And helmets." Jack joked.

"This is not the time for jokes, young man." June said as she got out of the car. "There's a girl passed out on the road."

"What?" Raf said as he and the others joined June. And sure enough, there was a young girl around 13 or 14 years old with shoulder-length brown-blonde hair and very pale skin, considering that she was most likely lying there in the hot Nevada sun all day. She also wore a deep blue knee-length dress top with violet-ish leggings underneath. And, odd enough, she had no shoes.

"Should we take her to the base?" Raf asked.

"No, it's possible she just passed out here." Jack said.

"How about this. I drop you guys off at the Autobot base and then I'll take her to the hospital. That ok?" June said. Everyone nodded. "Then it's settled. Let's move. Miko, can you help me get her into the van?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

At the Autobot base, there was only Ratchet. As they entered, the girl they found had stirred a little without them noticing.

"Hello, doctor." June greeted Ratchet the same as always. But this time, he turned around instead of just nodding his head.

"You weren't supposed to show up today. I picked up an old Decepticon warship signal and sent them all to investigate." Ratchet stated haughtilly. He never really did take kindly to the humans.

"Well, we didn't know. Sorry." Raf apologized.

"Hey, it's not our fault he didn't call and tell us. A little heads-up would have been nice." Miko snapped back at him.

"No matter. Now that your here, may as well put you to work." Ratchet said, handing all but June a mop. "Tidy up."

"Aw, can't you let us do something else?" Miko groaned.

"Sure, you could dust under the couch, or better yet, just leave." He had put emphasis on the last words.

"I'll take them back to the hospital with me so you can focus on your work." June said kindly, despite his rude attitude. He nodded in acknowledgment. Little did they know, the strange girl was waking up, and wasn't in the best of moods. As everyone entered the van, she ducked down, making it look like she was still asleep. After they started driving and were halfway out of the canyon, she spoke.

"Who are you and why am I here?" she asked in a very angered tone.

Raf turned around and saw her eyes. They were a strange dead white with some blue and green here and there. 'Odd...' he thought.

"My name is Raf, and this is Jack. Up front is Miko, and driving is Jack's mom." Raf said. She still didn't look happy. "We found you in the middle of the road, out cold, so we decided to take you to the hospital."

"We weren't just at a hospital."

"Uh, we were just going to check on something." Jack said, unsure of what to say.

"Liar." was all she said.

"So what's your name?" June asked, trying to change the subject.

"Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Hey, she's just trying to be nice." Miko said angrily. The girl was taken aback. She wasn't used to people fighting back against her. Miko saw how stunned she was. "Are you given the whole world when you want it?"

"Yes, and no man dares go against me."

"Spoiled runt."

"Alright, my name is-" suddenly the van came to a jolting stop, throwing her forward because she didn't have a seat belt. They look out the windows to see a red sportster bashing the car.

"Mom, step on it!" Jack shouted.

"What?" she screamed back.

"That's a con, move!"

The car was about to bash them again but something flipped it when it came within two inches of the van.

"What?" Miko wondered aloud, then there was a loud thump coming from the back of the vehicle. The girl had passed out again.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"nnnn..." the girl mumbled, sitting up. She was in a hospital room. She took a look around at her surroundings and noticed a boy with brown hair and orange glasses sleeping in the only chair in the room. Not wanting to wake him, she carfully stepped out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and quietly left to get changed. She could tell it was late, mainly because there were only a few nurses here and there. She snuck by, and went into the closest female bathroom and got changed. She peeked out before leaving the bathroom to make sure nobody would see, and carfully snuck back to the room for her gem that identified her. She entered and saw the boy was still asleep. 'He looks so familiar...' she thought as she blindly looked for the gem. She banged into a drawer and yelped in pain before putting her hands over her mouth. She took a glance at the boy. He stirred a bit and she froze.

"What are you doing up? Get back in bed!" a nurse said who just walked in, startling her. She whirled around to see a strangly familiar looking woman with dark hair and green eyes. "Well, go on. Don't just stand there, get back in bed!" she said again.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she replied as she walked back to the bed.

"You don't remember? I guess I wouldn't expect you to. My name is June Darby, and as you can tell I'm a nurse here. That boy over there is Rafeal, and he said he would stay and gaurd you tonight."

"Gaurd me?"

"Yes, from that crazy person who tried to run us over. We think he knew you were in the vehicle and was trying to get to you."

"I... I don't understand..." she replied.

"Can you at least tell me your name? You aren't registered in our name database." June asked.

"Oh, sure. It's Sapphire." she said.

"That's a pretty name. But you seem pretty calm and nice, considering how angry you seemed before." June replied. Sapphire didn't respond at first. She knew what June was talking about. Sapphire had a history of passing out in random places and waking up in another area with no memory of how she got there. It would normally happen during the full moon, and her mother called it 'moon walking'. That is, before she died. Her dad had died when she was young due to a car crash. She remembered her mothers death all too clearly, and she never wanted to relive it.

"I know. I space out. Normally it's only during the full moon, my mo- I mean, I call it moon walking. But lately it's been happening during the day, too. I think I have another personality that wakes during the full moon, but somethings upsetting her." Sapphire finally decided to admit.

"You stopped yourself before saying 'mom'. Why is that?" June asked.

"I'd rather not get into that."

"Alright. You get some rest. We'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Goodnight." June turned off the light and shut the door. But Sapphire was afraid to sleep. Afraid she would hurt that poor boy sitting in the corner, sleeping ever so lightly to protect her, a complete stranger, from some probably dangerous lunatic. Luna... Moon... With that thought, she fell fast asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*the next day*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Jack was thinking all day during school about that rude girl his mom found. She had told him of their conversation, yet he hasn't told Raff or Miko yet. She claims she doesn't remember anything, but he's afraid she might be lying. He was trying to gather his things quickly to leave, but he passed by Siera, the head cheerleader, and thought he should see if she remembers him THIS time.

"Uh, hey Siera." he said.

"Do I know you?" Siera asked.

"Forget it..." he mumbled, walking off. He heard giggling behind him and knew it was her friends. He ignored it and went out to the courtyard. Miko and Raff weren't there, and neither was Bulk-Head or Bumblebee. He guessed they had already left.

"Hey Arcee." he said quietly as he got on.

"Hey. Your mom's already at the base. But don't worry, this time it's business. No worry-wart June." Arcee replied. Jack sighed.  
>As they came up to the silo, they saw June's car leave. She stopped to wave, then left. "See? She was here on a quick businesss update."<p>

"What kind of business?" Jack asked.

"She was filling us all in about that girl you guys found." Arcee explained everything she had said, most of which he was never told. His own mom didn't tell him. They entered the silo, and the groundbridge had just deactivated. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all left, leaving Arcee and Ratchet to babysit. But there was another hiding in the shadows...  
>TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

So, watchu think? I decided not to use my nickname this time. Instead, I used a gem name. It's awesome. Anyways, flames will be ignored, unless they have good criticism in it. If you don't like my story, then why do you keep reading it? XD If you dislike my story, don't read it. If you think it has potential, then help me to improve it. Please review, thanks!


	2. Meeting the Autobots

Hey, I'm back for chapter 2! I think I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I do not own Transformers! If I did, I would be the happiest being alive. But I'm not. I'm still happy though. ^_^ So anyway, enjoy chapter 2 of Moon Walker!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sapphire peeked around the corner. She heard a motor-cycle engine drive up, and she looked to see if everyone was here. She counted with her fingers. Three people, five robots. June had said earlier when she took her there that the three people were named Jack, Miko, and Raf. She remembered Raf, but had never met Jack or Miko. She wanted to run out and say hi, but remembered June's warning...

*FLASHBACK =D*  
>June had just picked Sapphire up from the hospital. She was driving her towards the area with the houses, and she was thinking that she was taking Sapphire to her house to stay.<p>

"Sapphire, which house do you live in?" June asked. she looked down, remembering that she didn't live anywhere.

"None." Sapphire replied. 'Please stop please stop please stop!' she thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She hoped that she wouldn't push the subject, yet she did anyway. Hope turned against her.

"You don't have a house? Where do your parents raise you?" June questioned.

"Please don't bring up my parents.." she said in a saddened voice.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious," June said. "No parents? No home? That's harsh for a child of your age."

Sapphire flinched. She had guessed her parents were gone after only a few conversations. She waited for June to ask for her age, but she never did. "Do you know how old I am though?" she asked after a while.

"Well, I guessed that you were around thirteen or fourteen, but am I wrong?" June responded.

"No, I am fourteen, but I thought you would have asked," Sapphire said. She suddenly looked out the window, seeing a familiar red sports car with flame decals. It seemed to be gaining speed and chasing them no matter which turn they took. She also noticed that they were no where near a town, and they were somewhere in a desert or canyon or something. "Um, miss June?" she started.

"Yes?"

"Why are we in a canyon and why is there a sports car chasing us?" June looked at the rearview mirror and swore, forgetting the young girl in the back seat. She fiddled with something on the dashboard, and then with the radio. Soon a raspy voice came through the speakers.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey doctor. It's June. I have a situation." June said.

'She's talking to a doctor? What's going on?' Sapphire wondered.

"What are your coordinates. And though I may already know the situation, what is it?" it asked.

"I'm about 15 miles south of you, headed east. Don't want it to find you. It's the same Decepticon that we encountered yesterday."

"I'm sending Arcee and Bulk-head to find you." Sapphire was totally lost.

"Okay, what's going on here? Who is that? Why is that car chasing us? Why are we in a stupid canyon and what the hell is a decepticon?" Sapphire said, not afraid to swear at her young age. She had no parents, so why should she care?

"Who is with you?" the strange voice said.

"The girl we ran into before. I was going to take her home, but she didn't. I was coming to tell Jack and bring him home to show her around, and this happened." June replied.

'So that's what's going on..' Sapphire thought, staring at the red car. "Uh, it's gaining..."

"Shoot.." June said. "Ratchet, where is that help?"

"On their way. Don't answer the girl's questions. Tell her to keep her head down, no matter what." the voice responded.

"I can hear you, ya jerk. Answer me this at least, who are you?" Sapphire asked in a pleading voice. If the voice could see her, she would have added puppy eyes and a quivering mouth to emphasize her question. But he couldn't see her.

The voice made a sound that sounded like an aggravated sigh. "My name is Ratchet, medical expert. That is all I shall say."

"What kind of name is Ratchet? And Arcee and Bulk-head? You sound like names for remote-controlled toys." It ignored her, she figured as it went back to speaking to June.

"They are about five miles away, gaining fast." It pasued a moment. "Is her head down?"

"Sapphire, please put your head down." June asked.

"Give me a reason why, and I will.'

"How about because I asked you to and soon you will be living in my house under my rules. So put your head down."

"Fine.." Sapphire said as she put her head between her knees and covered it with her hands. Soon she heard voices and clashing metal and what sounded like laser-fire. She wanted to peek so bad, and eventually, curiosity got the best of her. There was a chance for her to look and she took the opportunity. Something had shot nearby and the van teetered. She made it look like she was off-balance and took a look outside. What she saw made her eyes widen. She saw three giant robots fighting each other, and it looked like the blue skinny one and the big green one were both against the tall red one. It seemed like the red bot saw her and smiled, sending an involountary shudder down her spine. It shoved the blue bot to the side, and charged at the green one. She realized it was headed for them. Her eyes widened more in fear, and she put her head up fully, admiting that she had looked.

"We need to get out of here miss June." she said in an urgent tone. June looked at her.

"You looked, didn't you?" she said. Sapphire nodded. "Ratchet, she peeked. Require ground-bridge ASAP." she spoke to the voice that had seemed to temporarily disappear.

"Humans... They never listen... Sending ground-bridge to your coordinates." Ratchet said annoyed. The ground-bridge appeared...  
>*end flashback*<p>

And here she is now. She had met all the Autobots and had learned the rules. She was told to sit and wait behind the medical counter that ratchet was using. She was told not to touch anything, and she did as he said. She never thought he would be so big and mean. She had to wait until everyone arrived and the signal was given that she could come out. It seemed like she had waited an eternity. And then the motorcycle appears, and she new the signal would come soon. She was over-excited, and almost gave herself away too early.

"Hey Ratchet, I'm back." Arcee said. Sapphire liked her best, but knew she was taken. She didn't really like Bulk-head, but that was because of color. She hated green. Then there was Bumblebee, who she also liked. He was funny. For some reason, she could understand what those beeps of his meant. Ratchet said that was rare, and wondered how she was able to. But he knew not to be too surprised, because Raf, Bumblebee's human, could also understand him.

"Good. Is Jack with you?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm here." a boy whom Sapphire remembered to be June's son, Jack appeared. His mom had showed her pictures of them all.

"Good. Now, there is something we have to talk to you about." Ratchet said looking towards the area Sapphire was waiting. She took a deep breath of air, released it, and walked out into plain sight.

"Hiya." she said, gaining their attention. Jack and Miko looked surprised, and Raf looked happy. He knew about her being there, he had found her and she made him promise not to say a thing, and that he would find out why after everyone was there.

"Who brought miss spoiled jerk-face here?" Miko asked, still upset about the day before. Sapphire looked over at her, and Miko saw sincere sadness in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry for any trouble I brought to you. You see, I have a strange problem where I black out in strange places and wake up somewhere else with no memory. Miss June told me about yesterday, and I'm guessing that my other self doesn't like to be woken up. I'm really sorry." she said.

"What are the conditions for your blacking out?" Raf asked.

"It's normally during the full moon phases, but it has been happening much more recently as of late." Sapphire looked at Ratchet, and he nodded, motioning for her to continue. "I call it moon walking..." she thought a minute, then decided that she couldn't keep it hidden anymore. "But I'm not the first to call it that... My mom was..." she trailed off, and Raf saw her start to cry. Miko also noticed, and warned them both not to say a word. After Sapphire had regained her composure, she continued. "You see, my dad had died a few months after my birth, so I never met him. My mom died only a month ago, I remember that she was screaming, and I looked out to see her being dragged away by something big and silver. I ran after that, and I ended up here. I found her a day later, at the playground she used to take me to. Since she had died from an unknown source, we never caught the killer." More tears welled up in her eyes, and they all realized they were no longer that strange white. They were now a normal ocean blue, dark and mysterious. Sapphire couldn't keep it in anymore and she started to cry. Bumblebee looked worried, and Ratchet just looked away.

"Okay, you can do something now." Miko whispered to Jack and Raf.

"Why us?" Jack asked.

"Because I'm no good at this mushy stuff." she replied. "Not to mention, your mom brought her here, so you should be nice like her."

"I'll go." Raf said. He walked up to her and tried to help her calm down, saying comforting things like 'it'll be okay'. She knew it wouldn't but his kindness made her smile and she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and looked up, red hinting at her eyes, making them seem darker. After she calmed down, the ground-bridge had opened, and Optimus Prime came through. She had met him briefly before he left to try and catch the red car. She was told that his name was Knockout, and that he was a Decepticon. His motifs were unknown, so Optimus went to try and find out why. No luck. After all the explaining was finished, Optimus had to assign her a gaurdian.

"There's no need for that. I'll share with Jack." Sapphire said.

"Excuse me?" Arcee and Jack said at the same time, causing them to glance at each other real quick.

"Well, your mom said that I would be staying with you guys. She said that she would try to legally adopt me because I am technically an orphan." Sapphire said, remembering that she had no other family. Both her parents had no siblings, and her grandparents all caught a deadly disease, killing each of them. The disease was also unknown, and it only took their lives. It had dissappeared after they had died. She was about to cry again, but she blinked the tears away. "So I figured since we would both live in the same house, it would be easier to keep only one, which we would share."

"It makes sense to me now. It would also be less conspicuous." Arcee replied in understanding. Jack was still surprised. More things his mom had failed to mention to him. Great.

"If that is the case. You will have to watch over two humans now. It will be more difficult." Optimus said.

"I can handle it." Arcee said. Sapphire smiled at Jack. He looked down. 'Great, now I have a possible psycho-path living with me' he thought feeling completly betrayed by his mom.

"Then it's settled. Arcee, take Jack and Sapphire home. And remind June to enroll her in the education program." Optimus said.

"You mean school?" Miko said. She looked over to Sapphire. "You'll hate it."

"I'll be fine." she said as she walked towards Jack and Arcee, who had just transformed into her vehicle mode.

"Ok kids, let's move." She said.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Not bad huh? I know I still have my other story to work on, but this one is easier to write, not to mention I hit a huge writer's block on the other story. And on chapter one, no less. But no worry, I will work on it soon. Sorry it's not a long chapter but I had to rush it. Flames will be ignored, criticism is well accepted. And remember: IF YOU NO LIKE MY STORY JUST DON'T READ IT. DON'T BE MEAN. Thanks! ^_^


	3. Moving In

Hi people! I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I have been having trouble sleeping lately so it may take some time every now and then. I only own the story and Sapphire (and any other future characters I might decide to add). So here's the next chapter!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sapphire clung to Jack as they sped towards his house. She had never been on a motorcycle before, let alone one that can become a giant robot. She found it exciting, like a roller-coaster, but scary everytime they turned. She looked over his shoulder and saw they were coming close to the town. She wanted to start a conversation, but the roar of the wind would drown out her voice, she knew that for sure. Their helmets also made it harder for them to hear each other on top of the wind. She looked around as they entered. She decided to call this area the food district, because there were a lot of fast food places and sit down restuarants. The next area they came across had a lot of large buildings. She didn't know what to call it. As they passed by a large white building, se realized it wasthe hospital June worked out. Then she thought of something. If June was planning on legally adopting her, then wouldn't she have to call her mom? She shuddered, and Jack could feel her tremble. He decided to ask her about it when they got to his house. He started typing on his phone and passed it back to her (seeing as Arcee was driving) and she took it. Not knowing why, she looked down and saw he wrote something. She typed back, and this was the following conversation:

*Jack: Are you okay?

Sapphire: Yeah, why?

Jack: Nothing, nevermind. We are almost to my house.

Sapphire: Okay. Thanks.*  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As they aproached the house, Jack opened the garage for Arcee. When she parked inside, they both got off and Jack closed the garage door.

"Thanks, Arcee." Sapphire said as she got off.

"For what?" Arcee asked as she turned towards her, still as a motorcycle.

"For taking us here."

"It's all a part of the job, kid."

"You can call me Sapphire, you know."

"Hey Sapphire, you coming?" Jack said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, right. See you later, Arcee." Sapphire said. She followed Jack inside his (and soon to be her) house. Before she closed the garage dor behind her, she heard Arcee mutter "See you.. Sapphire.", which made her smile slightly. She was happy to be accepted by at least one person.

As she followed Jack into the house, she realized it was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Out of the garage, she stepped into a very spacious living room with a beautiful mahogany coffee table surrounded by a brown leather sofa and chair with extra ottoman (A/N: if you don't know what that is, look it up). In front of the coffee table was a medium sized wooden entertainment unit, with a TV and game-station on it. next to that were two metal racks, one on each side of the unit.

The rack on the right held a ton of movies in alphebetical and rating order: G and PG on top, PG-13 in middle and R movies on the bottom, each seperated by an organizer and all in ABC order before hitting the divider. The rack to the left contained videogames, but she didn't bother to look at those. She wasn't one to play videogames, not only that but there were hardly any games.

"As you can tell, this is the living room. Rules in here are simple. 1: You are not allowed to watch movies out of your range without permission and parental guidance. 2: No food is allowed in the living room, save for popcorn on movie night. And 3: No body touches the videogames unless all their homework is done and their grades are acceptable." Jack said.

"That's easy for me to follow. I never really watched movies or played videogames in my old house. I was always too busy reading and playing outside with our dog, Gabe. We had to put him down though because he attacked two kids who started throwing things at him and taunting him. You see, I was born in New York, but before my mom was killed, she took me down here for a vacation. I have been wandering around since. And I never eat unless it's at a dining table. It's an obvious rule in my mind." Sapphire said. Jack suddenly felt sorry for her. Her mom and dog were both killed by somebody else's cruelty. He still didn't know what happened to her father.

After the living room, he showed her the kitchen and dining room. The table had four seats, two of which were set off to the side for visitors. The kitchen she found to be very spacious, with a range and a new microwave overhead, along with a vent to circulate the air coming off the stove. The fridge was fully stocked with milk, eggs, sandwhich meats, bread, and other yummy things. Her stomach growled loudly, and she realized she hadn't eaten since the hospital.

"Hey Jack? Can I have something to eat?" Sapphire asked, feeling her stomach twist in knots after remembering her hunger. He nodded, also hungry, and made them each a sandwhich, hers with salami and colby jack cheese and his was a BLT.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After they had eaten, Jack had showed her which room was his and his mom's. She didn't want to go into either, fearing she would invade their privacy. He then took her to the bathroom, which was in the hallway connecting the bedrooms and living room. She had noticed the pictures lining the wall, and saw one of June standing next to a large man with black hair similar to Jack's, and a smaller, kid version of Jack, looking as happy as she would when her mom would get her a new puzzle or book. Which was really happy.

"Hey Jack?" Sapphire called him over to the picture.

"Uh, yeah?" He said, walking over to her. He followed her eyes and saw the photo of him as an eight year old boy standing in front of his mom and dad.

"Is that your dad?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his face. He had light sea-green eyes, and a gentle but weary smile.

"Yeah. Mom said that he went missing after going on a business trip. I was so young then. I had just learned to ride a two-wheel bike. I think I was around nine or so." he said, a small hint of sadness lurking in his voice. She reached into the pocket of the pouch that June had given her to hold her things. Her leggings had pockets, but the pouch had more space. She felt around for a second or two, and her fingers grazed what she was looking for. She pulled it out and held it in front of her so Jack could see it.

"My mom gave this to me the day before we left. She said that Daddy wanted me to have it. He wanted to name me Sapphire, so he went out to find a cut Sapphire. He succeded, but he had to take out a loan to buy it. It was going to be my Sweet Sixteen birthday present, because Mom was going to get me a car. After two years of not paying them back, they hunted him down to take back the jewel, but found out he didn't have it. So, they took back their money by stealing his car, all the money on him as well as his credit cards and personal items. Then, they shot him so he couldn't tell anyone. His co-workers found his body and told us. Mom held on to the sapphire, but she was recieving death threats from those same people, telling her to give back either the jewel, the money, or our lives. I was around two years old when Daddy died, and Mom started recieving the death threats just last month. She called the police, but it wasn't enough. They kept calling, each threat getting more and more angry. They started out just threatening her, but then they started threatening my life, too. So we came down here, and Mother gave me this. Then the big silver thing took her and killed her. I know for sure that it wasn't the gang. I saw on the news they were all arrested. I think the only reason I wasn't taken with Mom was because I ran and hid. Since then, I have been alone." Sapphire said, holding the shimmering stone in her hand. Jack looked in her eyes and saw tears start to form.

"Hey, those people got what they deserved. But, do you think you can describe the thing that took your mom?" Jack asked, hoping not to upset her anymore. Just then, the door opened and June walked in.

"Hey kids!" she said, walking over to them. "Great news Sapphire. I managed to make an appointment for me to legally adopt you!"

"That's great." Sapphire said, her voice still quivering from the memories. June looked at her as her smile faded. Before she could ask, Jack stepped in.

"Hey mom, Optimus wanted me to remind you to enroll her in school soon."

"Oh right, I'll go do that. And be nice to your hopefully soon-to-be younger sister. She might be adopted, but she'll still be family." June said as she walked to her room to get the phone. Jack sighed.

"You can sleep in the guest room, far left door. It already has blankets and pillows all set up. Mom keeps it like that in case of short notices like this one." Jack said, pointing to the door. "If you want, you can go make yourself at home. Dinner will most likely be in an hour or so."

"Thanks." Sapphire nodded as she walked towards the door. She turned around to give him a quick but sad smile before walking into her temporary room. It was very spacious, with a black office desk with a computer and printer on it, as well as a bunch of papers. She had guessed that this room also served as June's office. There was a small TV on a dresser in the corner. She looked at the bed and saw that it had a white blanket with yellow, blue and pink or red flowers all over it, as well as a large yellow pillow lining the tip of the bed. She decided to take a small rest before dinner, but she was so tired she slept through it and all night.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

YAY! CHAPTER THREE DONE! Now, there is some truth in this story. I didn't know what Jack's house looked like on the inside, so I just made it up. I also knew nothing of his father, so I guessed what he looked like and why he wasn't there. Now, Sapphire's family is complete fiction, though my parents are divorced. None of them are dead. I was born in NYC, and I lived there four years. I did have a guard dog named Gabe, and he was put down. We had no choice. When a dog gets taste of blood, it might like it, and it could have attacked me and my older brother. I went on strike a whole week after that, refusing to talk to anyone. It worried my parents, because I would be so talkitive. But anyway, that's all in the past. So yeah, flames will be ignored, criticism is welcomed as well as advice. If you don't like my story, move on. Don't pick on me. Please review!


	4. Sapphire's Brother part one

Yo, I'm back and welcome to chapter four! I know I'm late for updating this chapter, but it's from a very good reason. And that reason is... I JUST SAW THE NEW EPISODE OF SEASON ONE AND IT MADE ME RE-WRITE THIS TO MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING! I'm serious, this will have a twist you can't resist (sorry Twizzlers, I had to say that), and you will know when it happens. I will pick up from the last chapter, but it gets really good here. Now, in the Transformers Prime show, yes, Raf likes Miko. But hey, this is a fanfiction. I don't have to follow the same rules (mwahaha) so I make him like someone else. So spoiler, this is a MikoxJack and RafxSapphire story. What can I say, I like Raf. He's cool. And now, chapter four!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sapphire awoke the next morning to a distant but yummy smell. She couldn't pin what it was, but she knew it smelled like breakfast. She walked to the door and towards the kitchen to find June over the stove cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes. She yawned and walked up to her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" June asked, even though Sapphire hadn't made a sound and June never took her eyes off the stove.

"Very well, thanks. How did you know I was here?" she asked, slightly startled. June looked to her and smiled.

"Mother's instinct." she replied. "Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?"

"Um, I'll try the second one." Sapphire said, looking over June's shoulder. She was amazed by how fast June was working with so many things that could burn so easily if not constantly watched.

"Alright. Could you go wake up Jack for me please? He can be a pain sometimes." she said, a small smile on her face. Sapphire nodded and walked off to the door she recalled to be Jack's. She knocked on the door, and there was no answer. 'Course not..' she thought with a sigh. She knocked again.

"Jack, your mom asked me to wake you up. You there?" she asked, trying to be as nice as possible. She heard muffled words and then shifting around. He came out a minute or so later in his usual outfit. His hair was kinda messy cause he just woke up, and he looked a little tired. He looked at her and noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He knew it was all she had, so he let it go. "Your mom is making us pancakes, bacon and eggs. We should hurry." she said. They both took turns in the bathroom to clean up and then went to the table. The food was already done and the table was set. Sapphire sat down and waited till Jack sat down. She saw them start to eat, so she did too. Halfway through the meal, June started a conversation.

"Sapphire, I noted that you are very low on supplies. I'm going to take you shopping today while Jack goes to help out the Autobots. I hope you don't mind." June said. Sapphire poked at the yolk of her eggs and thought for a minute.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. I could use something else to wear. And I'm more worried about my hygiene. I don't know how long it's been since I took a decent shower..." she said, her voice fading till it just died out. But June got the point. Jack decided to stay out of this. He finished his plate of food and put it in the dishwasher before heading towards the garage door.

"See ya mom. Bye.. Sapphire." Jack paused before saying Sapphire as if he was going to say something else instead but thought against it. June waved and warned him again to wear his helmet. After he left, June stood up and gathered the dishes and washed them as Sapphire went to clean up. When she left the bathroom, she found June waiting by the front door with her keys in hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Sapphire nodded and walked over to her. As they got in the van, she noticed that Jack had a bike. She remembered her old bike, a light blue bike with purple and pink streamers off the handle. She missed riding it. She missed her mom chasing after her and taking pictures. But she felt that there was something currently missing in her life. But she didn't know what.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Raf was out riding with Bumblebee through the canyons to find a nice spot for a race. He looked down at his remote-controlled toy car and smiled. It was like a minature Bumblebee, but all plastic and it couldn't really do much. Suddenly, Optimus Prime had contacted Bumblebee saying that he had to drop of Raf somewhere so he could be bridged back to base. Something had happened, and they needed Bee for something.

"Sorry Raf, I have to go help." Bee said in his noises that only Raf and Sapphire could understand.

"That's okay, we can go racing another time." Raf said, wanting his friend to stay happy. Little did they know, there was a dangerous foe above them.

"Well well, a scout has strayed from the ranks.." Megatron said from his view in the sky. Raf turned and saw him, but before he could speak a word, Megatron shot Bumblebee. He skidded off-road and eventually came to a halt. He looked in the backseat with his rear-view mirror. He saw Raf's toy car upside down and next to his remote for it. Then what he saw after was horrifying. Raf's hand had dropped, completely limp, from his seat.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sapphire had enjoyed her time at the mall with June. She had gotten a white short-sleeved shirt with purple designs on it with a dark blue leather jacket. She also decided to get a pair of black and purple sneakers with black jeans. She had also found this cute feather hair accessory that June had allowed. It was hard to get certain things by her. June doesn't want anything bad in her house. But she was still able to get other things for herself. They had just finished getting things to take care of her health (she had a severe allergy to pollen and things, it was only bad during spring and fall, and seeing as it was going on Halloween, it was getting very bad very fast) when June's cellphone started ringing.

"It's Jack. Hold on a sec." June said with a smile. She walked off for a bit to talk to Jack, but when she came back, she seemed very different. "We need to go. Now." she said, taking Sapphire by the arm and leading her back to the van.

They drove to the canyon, where a groundbridge was waiting. She went through and came into the Autobot base.

"Sapphire, stay here." she ordered as she quickly walked out and met with Jack. He started to say something, but she cut him off and told him to get her bag out of the car. Sapphire grabbed it and handed it to him. He looked scared for some reason. She watched him walk off and saw why he looked afraid. Raf was lying unconscious on a metal table. Her eyes widened in fear, as she realised that even though she just met him, she didn't want to lose him so fast. She felt happy when he was around. She had completely broken down the day before and he had helped calm her. It was only once, but she couldn't lose another dear friend. Not again. She ran out of the car, her hand in her pocket. She found the sapphire her dad had given her, and she had hoped that it could help somehow.. She remembered the day she had gotten it. She was being chased by the local bully who saw her looking at it. Suddenly she wished to be invisible and bam. She was. The sapphire was no ordinary gem. It had the special power to bend the light around her, allowing her to make force fields or become invisible, but that was it. She was hoping to unlock some hidden power that could help heal, but knew there was no chance.

"-this boy won't leave this table alive!" June had shouted at ratchet.

"What?" Sapphire said. June looked at her. Jack walked up to her and explained the situation.

"Raf was infected with Dark Energon. Normal Energon has a very negative effect on the human body, but Dark Energon is even worse. Raf could die if we don't find a way to remove it or destroy it." In hearing this, Sapphire was about to cry again. She couldn't let him die like this. And in her sadness, she felt something else. She knew who had done this. Megatron. Jack had told her about him when she was there the day before. Her sudden anger caused her to pass out. Luckily, Jack had caught her. Everyone was worried enough, so he just held her up. After a few minutes, she regained consciousness, but her eyes were that strange white from before. But instead of hints of blue and green, it had rings of red around the middle of the white. And it grew every second till her eyes were fully red (except for the parts that are usually black and white). Jack was suddenly freaked out.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

(Sapphire's POV [but is it her?])  
>I looked around, seeing a boy on a table with a young Japanese looking girl and a black-haired woman, as well as a large robot. I knew who they all were, but I had never met them. Not officially anyway. But all I knew at the moment was my sister's anger towards one evil robot soul named Megatron. (AN: Oh yeah, sister. Just wait...) My fists curled up as I felt the hatred consume me. 'No, not again..' I thought, knowing that this boy could die. I felt my sister cry in her unconsciousness, sad from everything around her. Even after all this time, she was unstable with her emotions. My anger boiled deeper as I saw them move to their last resort. They placed the boy whom was called Raf, as he could tell from her memories, into a small circular space with glass walls. They were going to counter the Dark Energon with normal Energon, hoping it would work like matter and anti-matter. They cancel out. After it was done, they opened the doors, hoping he would be okay. I went up as the woman- June, if I am correct- checked his pulse. But the look on her face. I knew he was dying. In my anger I had accidently slit my palm. I lifted my hand to see the sapphire glow a dull white, dripping with a small amount of my blood. I stepped closer to the boy, and held out my injured hand. It glowed brighter the closer it came to him, and soon the whole place had been engulfed in white. When it faded, Raf twitched, and June checked his vitals once more. She looked stunned.

"He's.. alive.." she said, quietly at first. Then she said it again, but a little louder. His eyes opened, and Miko shoved me aside and hugged him. The look in his eyes showed that he really liked her.

"You have gotten your wish, little sister. It does have one last power, but it requires fresh blood. Your blood." I said, not noticing the eyes that were suddenly on me.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

(Normal POV)  
>Raf sat up, slightly dazed. His eyes fell on Sapphire, and he found his glasses in his pocket. He found it strange as to what Sapphire had said before, the 'little sister' thing. But when he could see clearly, he saw she was bleeding.<p>

"Sapphire! Are you okay?" He said, hoping off the table and running to her.

"Who is Sapphire?" she asked, staring at him with those strange white eyes. They still had hints of red, but not as much. "My name is not Sapphire. My name is Onyx. I am this girl's older brother."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Are you okay Sapph?" Miko asked. She had come up with that nickname before Sapphire left the day before and Sapphire liked it cause it made her laugh.

"I told you, my name is Onyx. This girl. Her name is Sapphire, correct?" she said. Jack walked up and nodded. "You are..?"

"My name's Jack. My mom is trying to adopt Sapphire. Meaning I'm going to be her older brother if she does get adopted."

"I see. Well, take care of her. Let no being harm her, and above all, do not let her be consumed by anger. I do not wish for her to live an angry life, like me. Help her live happily." she looked at Raf. "And if you hurt my sister, I will regret bringing you back. I did so because I could feel that she did not wish for you to die. And June. Be careful. They are after her. Us. They want the dept to be payed. And they want it to be more than Mothers blood. They want ours." Then she passed out again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, she awoke. She was in the guest bed at Jack's house, and there was talking outside. She sat up and looked at her hand. It had a white bandage wrapped around the palm. She removed it to see what had happened, only to see plain old skin. She figured it was nothing and got out of bed. She walked out the door only to be rushed by Miko.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother!" she screamed. Sapphire shoved Miko off her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Miko-chan? I was an only child. Mother told me so." she replied.

"But Sapphire, when you passed out back at the base, you woke up a bit later all creepy like and acted all strange. I'm guessing that when you pass out your claimed 'brother' takes over. But how does it happen? Is anger the trigger?" Jack said. Then Sapphire remembered the things that happened before she blacked out.

"Raf! Is Raf-kun okay?" she asked. Miko walked up to her.

"Raf-kun, huh? You like him, dontcha? I am Japanese, you know. I get those little tags." she whispered. She stood up. "Sure, Raf's okay. He was tired, so Jack let him sleep in his room. It's all thanks to you actually. He was almost dead when your cut hand unlocked a healing power in that little gem of yours." Miko glanced at the hand that had the bandage. "Hey, where's your cut?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Sorry, but I have to end it. Getting a bit campy, I know, but don't worry. Sapphire's Brother part two will be coming soon! Everything will be explained then! Just wait! ^_^


	5. Sapphire's Brother part two

Yo people! This is part two of Sapphire's Brother. Last chapter, Raf had a near death experience if not for Sapphire's strange blacking out. Who is this other person who claims to be her brother when she blacks out of anger? Is he the reason it happens? Why is Miko suddenly angry with Sapphire? Find out now! (And why am I asking all these wierd questions? -_-)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>It had been a whole day since the strange incident with Raf. Miko was glad he was okay, but for some reason she felt Sapphire wasn't who she said she was. Jack said that before she passed out and her personality and eyes changed she looked to be very angry. She figured that if she could make Sapphire angry enough, she could talk to this 'brother' of hers. She spent all day wondering when Sapphire would come by and talk to them, but she stayed distant, as if in some kind of trance. After another ten minutes of waiting, Miko got frustrated and went over. She saw that Sapphire had this blank stare in her eyes.<p>

"Are you okay, Sapph?" she asked, procrastinating on her 'mission'.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Why?" she said, sounding distant and unsure.

"Because you don't seem to be the happy little girl from before. Remember, you promised to sing a song for me today. What's your prob? You've been acting like this ever since that incident with Raf." Miko said, starting to try and make her angry. But it only made matters worse. She looked sadder than normal.

"Right, I'm sorry. I just feel a little.." she paused, trying to find the right words.

"Upset?" Miko asked. Sapphire nodded. "Well, it's all Megatron's fault. He caused us all this trouble, especially Raf. Just think, if you weren't here he would be dead all because of Megatron." Miko smiled on the inside. She knew it was working. She figured that it would be easier to make her angry at someone else than pick a fight herself. And she kept pushing until her evil little plan took effect and Sapphire blacked. She slowly raised her head a few minutes later, with those same strange eyes. Miko smirked. Mission accomplished. She looked towards Miko.

"Are you the one who made my sister angry?" she growled.

"In a sense, but I had to talk to you. I want answers. Is this some kind of joke you pull? Who are you?" Miko asked.

"I told you before, I am this girl's older brother. I surpass her by seven years." she said. Or he. Miko didn't know (and honestly this kinda confuses me to, it was just a fun idea XD j/k). "My name is Onyx. If you will lend me your ear, then I shall clarify." Miko nodded.

"HEY GUYS! I GOT HER SO-CALLED BROTHER BACK!" she shouted. Raf walked over with the help of Jack. June was too busy talking with the Autobots. Onyx shot her an angered glance,but she ignored it. "We'll listen to your little story." she said.

"Alright. 14 years ago, my mother and father were expecting a baby girl, the one you know now as Sapphire. My mother had a thing for pretty gems, and decided to name me, the first born of seven years, Onyx. I was given that name for my jet black hair and it fit me later on.

You see, though my mother was a sweet woman, she had married a man who would go out with his friends and get drunk and be all angry and cruel. I apparently recieved that anger, and turned out to be a very angry boy. I only felt calm when staring out at the moon. I really loved it when it was full, because I thought I would see a face or pizza. I was alone because many people found me to be a strange boy because I would spend my free time capturing large spiders and talking to them. And it always seemed like they would respond to what I would say. I also felt better when Mom would tell me stories of people who could read thoughts and bend the light around them to make force fields or become invisible. 'I have an older brother, and so did my mother. It is always the females in our family who get married because all the older brothers talk to strange living things like you do, and it is said that they can actually hear their responses and the women can bend the light. Do you believe me?' she would always ask. I would always nod because it would explain why I thought I could talk to spiders. But she said there was always a little sister.

I soon got my wish when Mom was about to have this girl. But there was a problem. Because of my fathers drunk tendencies, my mother would sometimes get hurt. So my little sister had a heart problem and if the right heart wasn't given to replace it, then she would die. I didn't want her to die. We were both the same blood type, AB- (A/N: AB- is a very rare blood type, so this makes much more sense now, huh?), so I decided to give up my heart for her. It was a very brave decission for a seven year old. She had one week, so my parents rushed to find a better doner. But one of those towering machines overheard our predicamint and said that he had the skills to keep my sould withen the heart so I could still live. On the first night of the full moon he took care of everything and said that we could pay him back when the war was over. It turned out that he used his special technology to do so and it had many side effects. I would live inside her, sleeping until either the full moon or when she was really angry or sad. If she ever felt alone, I would visit her dreams. But she thought they were only dreams and eventually thought nothing of it.

Then my father went and got himself killed by those gang members because he never payed back his debt. Mom wanted to keep her safe from those people and the machines. They were going to hunt them down because the kind person who did the operation was killed and his killers wanted us dead as well. Reason one was because we knew of their existence and reason two because they wanted their technology back. So we fled here. Little did we know that they had a main base here and could track my little sister. Mom told me to not take over, no matter how alone she became, and told my sister not to get angry or sad ever. Then they came. My sister was sleeping when it happened. She was told to remain hidden just in case. It was a tall silver being, very slender and I saw high heels on his foot. I am always able to see through her eyes, unconsciously seeing everything she sees, hearing everything she hears. In her thoughts she said that the strange thing could give Lady Gaga a run for the money because of those heels. She spent days trying to find Mom, barely able to keep her emotions in check. But she lost it when she found Moms dead body, with a large whole in the heart, still smoking. I knew it was the large beings fault. Since then she has been on the run. She finally broke down when you had found her. It was me you first met. But we were attacked by one of the machines before I could tell you anything.

That strange machine had also said that at a certain age she would be able to withstand on her own heart and he could possibly seperate us so she could meet me. I had finally learned how to harness her ability to bend light when we met. She can turn invisible, too, but it wears her out intensly. If they find us, then her only chance for survivel will be to show them her power. They would make her a spy for sure, but she would live. I want my sister to live a full life. Think about what happened to me. If we ever manage to be seperated, then I would be at least 21. I grew up in my sisters mind, unable to talk to her, unable to help her, unable to take care of her." he finished, tears welling in his strange white eyes. Miko felt sorry for him and Sapphire. Ratchet had been listening and had frozen when he mentioned the Autobot who had done the operation. He knew who had done it. and he wasn't dead. He was in that very room in actuallity. He looked down, not knowing what to do. "In fact, the machine who did the operation looked a lot like the big guy at the computer." Onyx said, pointing to Ratchet. 'Scrap' Ratchet thought, then he sighed.

"I am that bot. I had to fake death to escape the Decepticons. They couldn't risk the Autobots having a medic. If not for Optimus then I would surely be nothing but scrap metal about now." Ratchet said. Onyx stared at him with a little slimmer of hope and happyness in his eyes.

"Then... Can you seperate us? Is she able?" he asked, wishing to see his sister for the first time, to hug her. To speak to her. Ratchet thought for a moment.

"I have been studying that gem of hers and it's healing powers can be used to revive her when I seperate you two. But it will take me at least a few days. You will have to wait." he said. That was enough for Onyx. His happyness allowed to awaken Sapphire from her unconsciousness. His eyes closed for a minute, opening to show Sapphire's deep blue eyes. She looked around and saw everyone had gathered around her.

"Hey guys, what happened? Did I miss something?" she asked. Miko smiled and held out her cellphone. She recorded the whole conversation.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After Sapphire listened to the recording, she sat next to Miko, completely stunned. She couldn't believe it. Miko explained that the strange slender figure who took and killed her mother was a scheeming Decepticon named Starscream. He always tried to overthrow Megatron, but with very little success. She found that he not only murdered her mother, but also killed a partner of Arcee named Cliffjumper. Rumer was he was from the New York base and was transfered to the Neveda base because Megatron was supposed to be there.

"Why didn't she tell me..." she whispered.

"What?" Miko asked.

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this. Why didn't she tell me my brother sacrificed his life for me at the age of seven. Why didn't she tell me he was the reason I 'Moon Walk'? Why didn't she tell me about the Autobots? I would have been able to protect if she had told me!" she screamed. Raf heard and came over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. She turned around and saw him walking over.

"I see your doing better. Able to walk on your own?" she asked, delaying her answer. He smiled and nodded. But his smile faded as worry once again filled his eyes. She sighed and knew he wanted to know why she had that little outburst. "Okay, I was just a bit upset with the fact that my mom kept so many things from me. I didn't mean to worry you." she said. Miko stood up.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit." she said with a smile before walking away. Raf took a seat next to Sapphire and thought of something to talk about.

"Hey, do you have a computer?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh. I was hoping, cause then I could show you some fun online games that we could play together." She smiled.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think I could get a computer at the moment. With June trying to adopt me and how expensive that could get I don't think adding a laptop is within our budget." she said. He thought for a minute.

"Hey I'll be right back. Hold on a minute." he said. He walked into the room with the ground-bridge. The Autobots weren't there, so he could get there quick and run back. "Hey Miko, I need you to do something for me." Miko walked over to him. "I'm going to run to my house real wuick and I need you to activate this when I send the text, okay?" Miko nodded. A few minutes after he left, the text arrived to re-open the ground-bridge. He came back with a large box wrapped in purple and silver wrapping paper. It had a small blue bow on it with a letter.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Follow me and you'll find out." he replied. "But stay hidden." Jack also followed out of curiosity.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I'm back." Raf said as he sat back down next to Sapphire. He held out the box to her. She looked at the box, then to Raf.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Read the card." he said with a smile.

"Okay. 'Dear Sapphire, thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry you were so worried, but if it weren't for you, I would be dead. I hope you like this present. It's my way of saying thanks, along with something else when you open up the box. Your friend, Raf'. Aw, that's so sweet. It was really no big deal. I wasn't even hurt. My guess is that any damage I take when my brother has my body fades when I regain control." she said, but nevertheless, she gave Raf a huge hug. Miko saw him blush slightly from around the corner.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked. Jack nodded. He wanted to tell Miko that she liked him, but there was Sierra... No, she can't even remember who he is. Forget her. They turn back to see Sapphire tear open the paper to find a brand new top-of-the-market laptop. She stared at it for a moment before turning to Raf.

"Raf, it's amazing. How did you afford this? There's no way I can accept this, you must have gone broke to get this for me." she said.

"No, take it. Besides, you should open up the box. I already did to check things and put up a special account for you. It has a snowflake picture and the username is 'Sapphire'. Same thing for the password. You can change it later if you want." he said. She did everything and when it loaded up, there was a folder in the middle of the screen saying 'open asap', so she did. in it was a single photo that was named 'for Sapphire'. She paused a minute, then opened it. Miko and Jack strained to see it, but managed to see the words 'I love you' on top of a picture of a heart. Sapphires eyes teared before she looked at the now red-faced Raf. Before he could say a thing, she gave him another hug and whispered "I love you too." He hugged her back and they sat there for a long time, Raf teaching her how to work everything. Jack took a deep breath and decided that now was the best time to speak.

"Miko, I need to tell you something important." he said, a slight blush lingering on his face. Miko was too distracted to notice though.

"Okay, shoot." she said. She turned to fully face Jack and saw his hand was behind his head and he was staring at his feet.

"I, uh.. I like you. Like Raf and Sapphire type like." he said, looking her in the eyes after saying like the first time. She just stared at him a moment in shock. "Woah" was all she could say. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but could you say it?" he said, a small hint of sadness trailing in his voice. Miko giggled.

"Course I like you, silly!" she said, running up to him and giving him a hug. Little did they know that someone was listening in to their conversation...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

So, how's that? Pretty weird, huh? I know I changed a lot of details from what Sapphire mentioned in earlier chapters but remember: Sapphire was kept out of the loop, so to speak. Her mother never told her the full truth. Now, she could go off to live with her mom's older bro, if anyone knew where he lived. He is litterally hidden where no man can find him. Where is he, though? Find out next chapter! No flames, but I do take criticism and advice. Bai! 


	6. Megatron's Trap

Hi, sorry I haven't written in a long time HUGE writer's block. to those who have reviewed, thank you! And so far, no flames and that makes me happy! I have ben wandering around the site looking for good ideas from other stories, and I have found a few. If I use them, I will make a note at the end of the story saying the author's name and the story. So, this chapter will be from the view of the Decipticons. They hardly show up, so I needed to put them in eventually. So here we go!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Megatron was staring at the computer screens, trying to figure out where to setup his trap. His thoughts were interrupted when the door behind him opened, revealing Knockout and Arachnid. He looked at them for a second then went back to scheming.<p>

"Lord Megatron," Knockout said, bowing. "Arachnid has claimed to hear an interesting piece of information of the target." This made Megatron turn around to face his followers. His metallic eyebrow raised in curiosity towards Arachnid, who offered a low bow.

"I was on my usual scouting routine when I came across the girl with some of the Autobots pets. I quickly dropped down nearby and hid underground to hear them. Turns out the bug you squashed managed to live, and it turns out that the two like each other, so if you can capture the pest, she might be willing to surrender herself." Arachnid said with a smirk. She had been working with Soundwave, as per her orders, to get information on the girl with a Cybertronian heart. How she survived all those weeks with no Energon was a surprise to them all, so they were planning to study it and find a way for them to all survive without Energon. That would surely give them a huge advantage against the Autobots. Megatron turned back around.

"Where was this?" he asked the spider-like Con. She went over to the computers and pulled up a map, pointing to an area just outside of Jasper, Nevada. Currently the Decepticons were in the Arctic, knowing that the Autobots would not be able to get there and find the ship without freezing their sparks into nothing. The last time the did that, Arcee and Optimus nearly perished as the base had been over-run with Scrablets. (A/N: I don't know how those things spell their name, but they are so cute! =3 You know, before they go on a feeding frenzy.) Megatron looked at the screen, then thought for a minute.

"If I may, Lord Megatron, this could be the solution to our problem. I will go personally to catch the boy and-" Knockout started but was promptley silenced by Megatron raising his hand.

"You have gone twice to fetch a human girl with no gaurdian, and failed each time. How do you expect to capture a bug who has an Autobot watchdog!" Megatron was now facing Knockout and doing his best not to throw him into the snow. But without Knockout, they would be unable to study the girls robotic heart. He stood up straighter, and looked towards Arachind. She held back a grin. She knew what he was thinking.

"Lord Megatron, allow me to fetch the boy. I was able to lay a trap for one of them before without fail, so I could definatly do so again. It shouldn't be too hard, so expect flawless results. Do you wish for me to bring the human here after I capture him or somewhere else?" Archnid asked, not wanting to screw this up like when she lost Starscream. His whereabouts were still unknown, so they had already guessed that he had either been killed by the Autobots or had gone rogue. Arachnid didn't really care, so long as she never saw his feminine figure ever again (A/N: honestly, he looks like Lady Gaga as a butterfly or something from behind XD).

Megatron gave her his full attention, thinking about what she said. He couldn't risk it being to open, but he didn't want it to be directly on the ship. The Autobots might be stupid, but not stupid enough to not put a collar on their pets. After a minute or two, he figured to bring him to the Arctic, but not exactly on the ship. That way, they wouldn't have much time to think. If they took to long, the poor kid would freeze to death. Megatron knew that humans couldn't last as long in the cold without a heat source. Megatron figured he would have ten minutes or so after arrival.

"Take him to the coldest area you know of here." he ordered her. She nodded, then left to meet with Soundwave at the Ground-Bridge control room.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

During all of this, Soundwave had been following the Autobot activity. So far, they haven't done anything out of the usually scouting and picking up the humans. He was trying to locate their base, but after their last encounter, they had been very quiet, no movement what-so-ever. He didn't even flinch when Arachnid walked in. He was used to her going places, but she was always careful of what she said and did. He kept record of everything, and if he ever got suspicious of her plans to overthrow Megatron, he would repeat everything to said leader. He did so anyway sometimes, afraid of another Starscream. He never admitted anything to anyone, mainly because he couldn't exactly talk. He could, however, make a sentence out of others' words. It would sound wierd, for sure, but it was his only form of communication. Nobody really cared, so long as it made some sense.

"I'm going to set a trap. Lord Megatrons orders." she said nonchalantly. It's as if she didn't care for this mission, though he knew that in a way she was glad to do this. She just wanted it over quickly. He tracked down Bumblebee. Arachnid went to see if the kid was alone with him. Soudwave activated the bridge and she transformed into her helicopter form and flew through. She looked in and saw the boy, and contacted Soundwave.

"The boy is with the Auto-scum, and he is alone. Send Knockout or Breakdown to attack him. He'll call for help, and send the boy through the bridge. But as soon as the kid leaves to get in, I'll sweep down and grab him. That work for you, yes or no?" she asked, purposely saying the two responses so she would know. He repeated the yes in her voice. She grinned evilly in her smile. The plan was set into effect as soon as Soundwave activated the groundbridge a ways off. He had sent not only Breakdown, but Megatron himself to watch over the plan and make sure it was successful. 'Figures..' she thought bitterly. Megatron would most likely stop the scout if he tried to go through the groundbridge with the kid after it was called. Breakdown startd fighting as soon as he saw the scout. Arachnid enjoyed her view from the sky as it went along.

"Enjoying yourself?" an all-too-familiar voice came from behind. Arachnid stopped dead and turned around.

"Starscream?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I know this one was shorter than the rest, but I'm working on my cliffhangers. I did manage to get over my writer's block thanks to Midna3452 and their OHSHC/Soul Eater/FullMetal Alchemist fanfiction (temporaraly forgot the name, will edit this and put it in when I get to it) which gave me amazing ideas. Thanks to all my readers! And please review, you inspire me to keep the story going and improve it. So please review and share your thoughts, good or bad! But no flames. Flames make people sad. =( haha! I'm kidding. But not about the flames. They will most definately be used to heat my house this coming winter. ^_^ 


End file.
